Television Madness!
by VanillaTheRabbit
Summary: Sonic and the crew get kidnapped and get lost in the world of television while Dr. Eggman finally gets his chance to rule the world! SonAmy, KnuxRouge, TailsCream, VectorVanilla. PLENTLY more pairings later.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. Wassup you guys! My second story I'm creating! Though this story idea was not my idea, it was my friends but she said I can make it so here I am! I hope you guys like her idea. I'm interested in it so you guys should at least be too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot to this story. Sorry plot_s. _Each two characters are going there own little story so I have to go back and forth, back and forth on each two characters! ARGHNESS!!!**

* * *

**_Television Madness! - Chapter 1_**

It was a quiet peaceful Friday night down in Station Square. It was a clear night with bright and shinninng stars out for people to enjoy when they have the time. Not many people were out at this time though. Most were indoors, asleep, working night shifts, partying, or watching TV or movies in their homes. And watching a movie on a friday night is something three certain familiar animals always love to do.

"Well team, it's friday night! And you know what that means!!?" Vector The Crocodile shouted while taking a seat on the big three-seated couch. He lifted up his feet and placed them on the coffee table in front of him.

"Movie night/MOVIE NIGHT, MOVIE NIGHT, MOVIE NIGHT!" Charmy shouted three times while Espio said it only once in a low voice. Charmy followed Vectors actions and sat on the couch as well. Espio walked up to the stack of movies they had on the shelf.

"Thats right! So what do you guys wanna watch tonight?" Vector asked.

"Ooh, I know!! Lets watch my Backyardigans tapes tonight!" Charmy suggested, though with the look Espio and Vector gave him it doesn't look like thats gonna happen. "What? I like there songs..." Charmy frowned.

Vector then immediately clapped his hands and snapped his fingers. He does that only when something appears in mind. "Ah, I got one. How about we watch that 5th cent movie."

Espio shot him a cofused look. "5th cent movie? Never heard of such a movie.."

"It's with this guy who has to find some stones to save the world errr something."

Espio raised an eyebrow at him. "Stones?" And thats when it came all clear to him. "Vector, I think you were making a confusion between 50 cent and the 5th element.."

Vector blinked a couple seconds before replying. "Oh right, right. 5th element. Well... get the movie and put it in!"

Espio frowned and searched through to find the tape. Once found he took it and placed it in the VCR, pressed play and walked back to sit on the couch next to Charmy. They were about half way through the first preview until Vector spoke up again.

"Yo Charmy. Get me something to drink, would ya?" He told him.

"Me too." Espio said.

Charmy gave a huge grin. "Okay! Which one you want, Cherry Dr. Pepper or Vanilla Dr.Pepper?"

"Both." Vector replied while still looking at the TV screen.

Charmy froze and blinked a few times. "You mean the Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper?"

"Yes that."

"Oh okay." And with Charmy got up and began flying into the kitchen. Before he went in there though, Vector said something to him first.

"Actually, make that diet."

"Diet Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper?"

"Yes, Diet Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper!"

"Okay! Two Diet Cherry Vanilla Dr. Peppers coming up!!" Charmy shouted before flying into the kitchen.

Once he flew into the kitchen he realized how dark it was in here. He didn't bother to turn on the light since he already adapted to the darkness and can see the the fridge. Plus the TV was giving off some light too. He smiled to himself and began flying to the fridge. Before he opened it though he heard something, something from the outside window accross from him. Something moving in the bushes. He looked over to the window and placed both his hands and face on it and looked out. Outside was mainly bushes and the silent street. Charmy simply shrugged and went to open the fridge. The fridge gave off a very bright light which kinda blinded Charmy for a second. He took the bottle of Dr. Pepper and closed the fridge. Charmy went to move to the counter but stopped and instantly jumped when he heard a loud tap on the window which almost caused him to drop the Dr. Pepper. Charmy turned around to the window and saw no one there yet again. He gave a low frustrated groan and went to put the bottle on the kitchen counter. Once he did he went back to the window and this time opened it and brought out half of his body to look around for any presence.

Everything was still silent, except a white car that just went by. "Okay," Charmy began, knowing that _something_ was out there. "I know your out there so come out now!" There was silence after that. Nothing still happened. This only made Charmy angrier. "I said come ou--" He was cut short when something all of a sudden attacked him. It just jumped out of the bushes. "Aaahh!" He screamed out and he was only feeling a bunch of scatches that were clawing him repeatedly.

"Reeooww!!!!!" A very upset cat shouted.

"Ow..ow..OW!! Stupid cat!! Get...OFF!!!" He shouted as he snatched the cat from his head and threw him as hard as he can out the window, right into the street. The cat quickly ran off to nother house. Charmy growled. "Stupid freaken cat, trying to ruin my most handsome features." He walked back to the counter and opened up the cabinet to take out two big glasses. As he began to pour the glasses he began to ramble on again. "I mean seriously! My face is WAY to handsome to be attacked like that. Do that cat have any idea how long I've worked to get it to prefection? I wish a car came by when I threw him. You know people these days, they love to just run over cats and scat out of there in top speed..."

Little did Charmy know that he forgot to shut the window letting the _real_ victom inside. The dark figure slowly crept inside, revealing his dark red eyes. He began slowly walking to the rambling bee, ready to attack by surprise. "I probably have to start all over now! Dangit!"

Meanwhile back in the living room, the movie already started 10 minuts ago. Vector did notice Charmy's long absence. All he wanted was a drink and he figured that Charmy didn't even know where the bottle of soda is again. "Espio," Vector began, "I think Charmy's lost in there again."

Espio frowned. "How many times do we have to explain where the bottle of soda goes.." He sighed.

Vector snorted. "Yeah, I--"

**_Crash!_**

Both Vector and Espio froze. "What the heck..?" There was a sound of glass breaking from the kitchen. They both glared at each other and looked into the direction of the kitchen. "Yo, Charmy! You alright in there?" Vector asked. He got no reply. "Hey, Espio, go see whatsup in there." Vector ordered his teamate and looked back to the movie.

Espio simply nodded. He got up from the couch and began walking staight into the dark kitchen. "Hey Charmy, you alr--" He was cut off and pulled in.

"What?" Vector asked without looking away from the TV. "He alright, Espio?" Once he got no reply he looked and saw that he was gone. "Espio?" Vector blinked a couple times before moving. He got up from the couch and slowly walked to the kitchen. He gulped and peeked his head into the darkness. "Hey...anyone in there?" He whispered, the light from the TV showing his figure pretty clearly so that whoever is in that kitchen can see him right now. Vector lifted his hand and brought to the side of the wall to search for the light switch, though what his hand was brought to sure didn't feel like a light switch. It felt...hard and cold. Vector froze. Vector brought his head in more to see what he was feeling, and boy did he regret it. He stared wide eyes into the eyes of an angry dark red-eyed villian. Before Vector can react to do anything he felt something blast his stomach making him pass out immeditely.

* * *

Cream and Cheese were sitting down happily watching TV by themselves. It was way past her bed time but Vanilla would always let her stay up a couple hours later on the weekends. They both were sharing a big bowl of popcorn Vanilla made to enjoy. Cream couldn't help but smile at what she witnessed on TV. 

"Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon sure do make a good, right Cheese?" Cream asked.

The Chao grinned. "Chao chao chao!!"

Apparently, they were watching Friday night _Smackdown!_ Even though Triple H is originally in RAW, he went to _Smackdown!_ to have an showdown with Batista because of what he did to his family. What Cream and Cheese were watching right now though was Triple H and Stephanie kissing backstage. All of a sudden Batista came by, pride them away and started randomly eating up Triple H.

Cream gasped at that. "Hey!! That's not fair! They were having a moment!" She shouted.

"Chao chao!" The Chao angrily agreed.

Before she can see any further she saw the TV shoot off. Cream froze, but turned and saw her mother there with an questioning look on her face and with the remote in her hands. "Just what were you watching?" She asked.

"Aww mom, it was getting good. I was watching wrestling." Cream frowned while Cheese gave a soft groan.

"Sorry, Cream dear, but it's time for bed."

Cream saddened. "But me and Cheese aren't sleepy yet."

"Chao!"

"Sorry you two. We've got lots to do tomorrow so off to bed with ya." She said as politely as ever.

"Okay, come on, Cheese." Cream smiled and got off the couch and started walking up the stairs to her and Cheese's room. Vanilla, who has to tuck her in since she still was a little girl, followed her up. Once they were to her room, Cream jumped into her bed while Cheese flew in besdie her. Cream covered Cheese and herself up. Vanilla walked in and smiled at her daughter. She walked up to her and helped tucked them both in so that they'll be comfortable.

"Mom." Cream asked.

"Yes dear?"

"Mr. Vector says that I'll have a father very soon, is that true?" She asked. She failed to realize that Vector was talking about himself. She figured that he knew what her father might be. Vanilla knew though which caused her to freeze in her place a split second.

"W-we'll see, dear." She chuckled in between words. Cream simply nodded and turned over to cuddle with Cheese and closed her eyes. Vanilla walked back to the door and turned off the light. She couldn't help but turn back at her daughter. "We'll see..." She whispered under her breath.

Vanilla gave a long sigh and began walking back down stairs to the living room. Once there she sat down on the couch and turned on the lamp beside her. On the table was a book called the Sister Hood Of The Traveling Pants. Amy actually told her about this book and well, here she is now...reading it. She really enjoyed it too but she can only read when she's alone because when Cream's with her she has no time to do anything. She couldn't help but smile now that she's gotten some piece and quiet.

_Squeak Squeak Squeak_.

Vanilla stopped her reading upon hearing the noise from upstairs. I guess I spoke to soon. She listened in on the rustling that was going on upstairs. She frowned. "Cream dear, I said bed. You better not be playing around up there." She called out. After she said that she didn't hear anything else. She slightly nodded and went back to her book.

_Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump_

Vanilla placed brought her book down and gave another questioning look at the ceiling. She was hearing pounding noices now. "Cream, bed." She shouted again. Again with the silence. When she didn't hear anything anymore she relaxed a bit not realizing before that she was very tensed up.

**_Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump_**

That actually was a much louder pound that made her automatically jump. That was it. She shut her book and placed it back on the table. She got up, walked back up the stairs and started walking down the hall to Cream's room. When she turned the corner, she froze as she saw Cream's room, with the light on and the door cracked open. She sighed and walked up to the door. "Cream I thought I told you to--" She stopped when she noticed that no one was in the room. Her the covers on her bed were completely messed up. She took a couple steps back and looked down the hall to her left. "Cream?" She called. No answer. Okay, now she was getting seriously worried. She began walking down the the hall over to the bathroom to see if she's in there, but no, nothing. Vanilla was seriously confused and worried. If she wasn't in the bathroom or her room, where is she?

She nearly screamed as she her more rustling from behind her. She turned around and realized she was standing right in front of her own room. Her door was halfway shut so she slowly fully opened it. "Cream??? Are you ther--" She was cut off... (A/N: I know. Practically everybody get cut off in this chapter, lol.) ...by something flying right into her face causing her to scream her head off! She was struggling to try and get it off, but it was like it was glued there.

"Choa! Chao! Choa! Chochoachoachoachoachoachoachoa!!!" The blue Chao, Cheese cried on her face.

"Aah! Cheese! Please, get off!"

Cheese finally complied to the women and got off, but clug to her body instead very tightly and was crying his head off now.

"Cheese, Cheese, shhhh, whats wrong? Tell whats going on? Where's Cream?" Her mother worriedly asked.

"Chao Choa Choa Choa! Choa! Choa!" The Chao tried to explain what was going on but Vanilla couldn't really understand him. Cream was mainly the only one who could.

"Cheese, please, I don't understand. What are you--"

"CHAO CHAO CHAO CHAO!! CHOACHOACHOACHOA!!" He started screaming out of nowhere.

"Cheese, CHEESE!-"

She passed out...

Cheese quickly got off of Vanilla and flew away. Flew as fast as he can down the stairs. He never stopped because when he flew right to the window he bashed it with his head and flew out, out to get some help. To the only person he knew best other than Cream.

* * *

It was now 10:00 at night and he really did not want to be up this late working on somethig so stupid that Amy made him make. She wanted him to finish this project by tomorrow to give to Sonic that will make him fall in love with her. He wasn't sure how, but he's actually getting some progress done out of this too which is good. Amy won't kill him. 

"Okay," Tails began. "Just a few more ingrediants to add and call this done." He sighed. "I really can't believe I'm doing this. Doesn't she realize that Sonic is going to be angry with me too?" He frowned. "Me and Sonic are best friends and I don't want to ruin it. I'll apologize to him when he finds out and make a cure.." He said to no one really. He, of course knew Sonic will find this out eventually and everyhting will end up back to it's normal self, he just knows it will. "Amy, Amy, Amy. The things she does for love..."

Tails couldn't help but smile a little at that. His thinking was cut short however once her heard the sound of his own window break. Tails jumped and turned around to the basement door above him which was closed. He was kinda surprised he heard it but it was damn near midnight so everything was quiet. "Someone's trying to break into my house again.." He whispered to himself. "Well, I ain't goin down without a fight." He gave a short look of determination before walking over to his built-in vault. He pushed his pass code in and the vault door automatically opened, revealing his top secret stuff inside of it. (A/N: I took that from the story Trapped In TheVault) The light switched on as soon he stepped into the vault. He grabbed the thing closest to him which was a Ray Gun he made months back and walked out. He walked over to his working table and grabbed a flashlight. He walked over to the rack, placed down both his things for a second and took off his lab coat.

Now that he was ready he re-picked up his things and started to slowly walk up his basement stairs, his flashlight brightening his way. Once he was fully upstairs he placed is ray gun on the side of his arm and opened the door. He fully opened the door and re-took his ray gun on his other hand, pointing it to know in particular. He placed both the flashlight and ray gun together so that he can see and shoot anyone that he comes arcorss. This actually made him feel like a cop. He began looking around his living room in search of th enemy. He looked to the floor and saw the shattered window glass there. He frowned, now realizing he has to pay to buy a new one.

"Chaa..." a moan came from under the coffee table.

Tails was quick react. He slowly approached the table. "Who's under there! Come out now!" He shouted. To be honest, Tails was scared. He just thought acting tough might help a little.

Cheese began crawling out from under the table. Once his head was out he was greeted b a bright light. "C-chao..."

Upon realizing who it was Tails gasped. "Cheese? Cheese!" Tails let his guard down for a minute. He ran over to Cheese. He placed down is ray gun and picked up the poor little fellow. "Cheese! What happened to you?" He asked worriedly. Cheese really was messed up. He was really tired, and bleeding in multiple areas of his head.

"Chao...Chao..." He coughed for a second after that.

"How did you get here? Is Cream here too?"

Upon hearing her name the Chao stared wide-eyed. "Chao! Chao Chao Chao Chao!" It yelled as he laid up from Tails arm.

"What? Whats is it? It she in trouble?" He replied. The Chao nodded like crazy after him saying that, plus he was still yelling.

"Well, we got to save he--" Cut off _again.. _when Cheese instantly jumped out of his arms and flew behind him. He quickly turned around and stared wide-eyed as Cheese attacked the real enemy by blocking his face and holdong on tightly. "What the--!" Tails looked at his ray gun and quickly picked it up. He tried aiming at the sucker but he kept moving around thanks to Cheese blocking his face.

The red-eyed thing got seriously annoyed. He grabbed Cheese by the head tightly and threw him out the window. Tails gasped. "Cheese!!" Tails started running towards Cheese until that creepy eyed thing smacked him to the side, causing him to lose both his items. Tails seemed to quickly recover to the smack and sat up. He watched as the figure came walking towards him. Tails then gave him an angered look. "What do you want!? State your business!"

The figure stopped right in front of him. "My mission is to acquire all of Sonic's companions."

"What..? Why...?"

"I am not authorized to comply."

"B-but..I-I..."

He was about to be grabbed until they heard a noise from outside the same window that was shattered and Cheese being thrown out. "That. Was. Rude. Next time give me them, not shove me them." Another red-eyed figure said outside the window.

The twin glared at him. "I am busy kidanpping here..."

"I know, I know. Just saying." And he walked away.

The first red-eyed figure gave him a hard glare before turning back to Tails. Well...he was there just a second ago. The red-eyed began looking around for the now missing fox that escaped from him thanks to his joker partner. He heard rustling behind him and quickly took out his blaster gun, turned around and blasted. The green blast did miss, hitting the wall instead, but almost got Tails's leg as he ran down the hall. He quickly bolted to his room, slammed the door and locked it. He quickly ran to snatch his cell phone and ran into his closet. He sat down and dialed his best friends number. He put it to his ear and waited for the pick up. "Come on, come on, Sonic, pick up!" He whispered a bit roughly.

"Hey, Sonic here, whatsup?"

"SONIC!" He yelled a bit too loud, but he calmed. "Help! I'm about to be--"

"Just kidding! I'm not in right now. Please leave a message after the beep..."

Tails's eyes began twitching when he realized the cruel prank, and also the fact that the phone is not beeping!!

"...any time now, it will beep."

Tails's was literally growling right now.

"Beep! Ha! Just kidding that was me! Please wait a second longer."

Tails clenched his fist tightly while gritting his teeth. "Come on already!!!" He whispered loudly.

_Beep!_

"Finally!! Sonic! I'll agrue about that cruel joke later! I need your help, Sonic! I am being--" Cut off agaaaaaain.

"Tails?" Tails heard Sonic's voice from the other line.

"SONIC!" Now he didn't care if he was yelling. "You gotta help me, Sonic! I'm in danger! I'm about to be kidnapped!" The other line was silent for a bit which confused Tails. "Sonic?" He wondered if he already left to get him.

"I...can't do that, Tails." Sonic replied.

Tails was now seriously confused. "What do you mean you can't!?"

"Because...I'm kinda in abit of a pickle myself.." Sonic frowned. Apparently, Sonic was being held down by two of the same figures that were after Tails while the third one had the phone to his ear. He did manage to bring down 3 though, but whoever sent them really sent a lot for Sonic, knowing that just two or one won't bring him down so easily. "I'm really sorry, Tails."

On the other line Tails was freaking now. "What! Sonic! What's happening! Why is this happening! What aaahh!--" He heard the line cut off. Sonic frowned and was a little angered too. He began struggling in there grasp. "You guys better let go of my friend! What ever is going on, he's done nothing wrong! Let him go!"

"Request declined. Our mission is to aquire Sonic and all his companions."

"Why!? Who sent you?"

"We are not authorized to answer." All three of them said at the same time.

"But--" _Sonic_ was now cut off by a hit, knocking him out instantly.

* * *

Amy couldn't sleep at all tonight. She was just to excited about tomorrow. She just had this feeling that the potion Tails was making her to give to Sonic was gonna work out. She just knows it! She sighed happily turned to the left on her pink bed. A few times when she does fall asleep she has a dream about how the day it going to turn out for her, and then wake up disapointed that all that was just a dream. She gave a angering grin to the lamp that she was looking at while she was thinking. "Just you wait, Sonic! By tomorrow afternoon you will be begging me to be in my arms!" And with that she instantly sat up and gave the most scariest laughter you'll ever hear, plus with the lightening there in the backround, it makes look even scarier. 

Her evil laughter was cut short when she heard a knock on her door. "Eh? Who would be at my door this late at night?" She got up off her bed and began walking down the stairs to the front door of her house. She sighed as she heard the person banging on the door even louder than before. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" When she finally reached the door she opened it. "What the hell do you want!?" She yelled.

"Hey, Ames!"

Amy froze. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a couples times to see if the person who she least expected was really at her door. "Sonic? W-what are you doing here...and so late at night?"

"Ahh, it's not that late. Almost...11:00 but I just thought I'd come by and see how your doing. Haven't seen you in some time, y'know.."

"Sonic, I already visited you late this afternoon. It's only been a couple hours since then." Amy said. "But, I'm really glad that you care for my safety." She giggled.

"Oh, well, yeah...just checking. Hey..while I'm here I was wondering...if uh...you would like to...umm...y'know...dinner...out...me...with...going..." Sonic stuttered out while having his hand behind his head.

"S-Sonic, are y-you asking me out?" Amy asked with a small blush.

"Uh...yeah, I am.."

It took a couple seconds for Sonic to realize that Amy was giving him a huge hug. "Ooh Sonic! I'd love to go out with you!! This is the happiest day of my- wait..." Amy stopped and backed up a second. Sonic blinked in confusion at her sudden withdraw. _The Potion_ she thought. "Sonic...did you ever go to Tail's house at all today? Did he give you anything? Anything at all?" She asked.

Sonic thoght for a moment. "No, not at all, why?"

Amy stared wide-eyed. "Y-you mean you really wanna go out with me?"

"Um, yeah?"

Amy squealed in delight and hugged Sonic again. Tears now streaming down her face. "Ooh Sonic! I knew this day would finally come!!"

"A-Amy, come on, it's not that big of a deal..." He tried reasoning. "Come on. Let's go."

Amy stopped and looked up at Sonic. "What? Right now?"

"Why not?"

Amy gave a huge grin. "Okay! Let me get ready! Wait here for about...20 minutes."

"20 minutes!? Amy you don't have to dress up, you can just grab your coat and we'll be off."

"Oh okay. Next time is a dress-up date then!"

"Amy I haven't even gotten that far yet..." Sonic replied while scratching his head.

"Okay fine. I'll get my coat then." Amy walked inside and ran to grab her coat on the rack. She quickly put it on and ran out the door with Sonic. She shutted and locked the door and they both went out down the sidewalk and walked to wherever Sonic was going to take her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Well...are you hungry?" He asked her.

"Not really, but we can go a beverage or something..."

"Alright. lets do that." Sonic smiled which made Amy smile right back at him. After some time of walking and talking they finally found an open restuarant in town. Once they walked in Amy seemed to notice that they were the only ones in here besides the person behind a counter desk reading a book. Amy ordered two orange soda's, paid for it, and walked back over to Sonic who was sitting by himself at a table.

"Here you go, Sonic! Your favorite soda!" Amy replied.

"Um, thanks." He said while taking the large plastic cup or soda.

They sat in silence for sometime, not really knowing what to say. Specially Sonic. He also felt a bit uncomfortable with Amy sitting really close to him and kept her eyes on him whie drinking her soda. He gave a small smile to her and she gave a much bigger one back.

"Sonic," Amy started. "You haven't touched your soda yet. Aren't you thirsty?" She asked.

"Um, well, yeah but...I..I'd rather not..."

"Why it's just soda. It's your favorite. Drink it."

Sonic looked at his soda in discussment which that kinda confused Amy there. She saw that he was hesitating. "Sonic? You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Sonic slowly brought his mouth to the straw and slowly began to drink. Amy smiled again when he did, but when he all of a sudden spitted it out she jumped and backed up a bit. Sonic face was twitching and his body was shaking every 4 seconds.

"Sonic! Whats wrong?" Amy worriedly asked. She raised her hand up to head while looking into his eyes, her face full of worry. For a quick second Sonic's eyes flashed dark red before turning back to it's normal emerald green eyes. (A/n: It is green, right?) Upon seeing this, amy quickly took her hand away and moved back a couple inches. "Sonic, what was that!"

Sonic seemed to finally calm down after that sip. "What was what?"

"I thought I saw your eyes turns red."

Sonic tilted his head in confusion. "My eyes? Nah, you must be seeing things, Ames." Sonic looked back to his soda. "I guess I don't like orange soda anymore..."

"O-Okay..." Amy replied whie giving him an skeptical look. Something surely was up with Sonic.

Once Amy was finished with her soda, since Sonic threw his away, they walked out of the restuarant and began walking to nowhere...

"So where are we going now, Sonic?" Amy asked while grabbing his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Lets go to the beach." Sonic replied.

Amy gasped. "Sonic! Do you have any idea how much I've wanted you to go there with me! I'm sure I've asked you that a million times! Though, are you sure you want to go? Because you can't swim..."

"Don't worry. We'll just walk on the beach."

Amy smiled. "Okay! Anything you want to do I'm with you, Sonikku! Oh my god! That rymed!" Amy was just to happy and in her own mind to even realize the disgusting glare she was getting from Sonic.

It took Sonic and Amy at least 20 minutes to get there. It's a good thing Amy didn't ask Sonic to run all the way there too. Amy kinda wished that Sonic would have asked her out sooner because it would have been more romantic to see the sunset, but being here with him now, she didn't mind at all.

They started walking down the beach in silence, only hearing the sound of the ocean hitting the sand. Something then seemed to catch Amy's eye. "Sonic! Look, a dock! Lets go up there." Amy said and started running towards the dock.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sonc called out and he too started running, though Amy did fail to notice how slow he was going. Amy ran all the until she was at the edge of the dock. She stopped and sat down looking out at the dark ocean. Sonic walked in from behind her and slowly sat down with her.

"So much for staying away from the water..." Sonic said while looking out.

Amy laughed a bit. "Yeah, sorry." She turned to look at him. The moon seemed to be shinning down on him. When he turned his eyes over to her she can see just how clear and beautiful his eyes really are. She blushed and smiled. "Sonic. You really are handsome..."

She saw Sonic twitch for a second but he smiled back at her. "Thanks, I guess."

"I've been waiting for such a long time..." She frowned. "But now you finally feel the same way I do, right?"

"...yeah."

Amy gave him a heart-warming smile. "Ohh Sonic! This is the most happiest night of my life!" She gave him another huge hug. The stayed liked this for sometime.

Sonic's smile turned into a small one. "Hey Amy. I've got a surprise for you." He said.

Amy's smile became a lot more bigger than usual and looked up. "Really!? What is it!?"

"You'll have to close your eyes."

Amy, already having an idea on what this surprise already was, closed her eyes. She actually leaned in a bit closer expecting the one thing that can change there lives forever. She puckered her lips and...

"...target captured."

Realization seemed to trigger in her head and before she can even open her eyes she felt something smack her head, hard knocking her out cold.

* * *

It was now fifteen minutes past twelve. Everything was pretty piecefull here on Angel Island. No sound but the crickets in the forest. No light exept the full moon and the Master Emerald shinning down on a certain grumpy knucklehead. He was lying down with his head on the Emerald, half asleep. He's always half asleep. He's very over protective when it comes to the Mast Emerald and has to be alert if anyone tries to even touch it. Knuckles has been watching this Emerald for an entire month without any trouble happening. He also hasn't seen any of his friends either. The last person he's seen was the beautiful jewel thief, Rouge The Bat. 

She's the one who's been here last month trying to yet again steal his Master Emerald. She just doesn't seem to understand the importance of this Emerald and keeps trying to get her hands on it. She ran away when he accidently broke her left leg with his fist. He did apologize like a million times to the girl and offered to help her but she refused and flew off. He hasn't seen her since. He did feel guilty and almost left the island to see how she's doing but he decided against it, knowing she'll be alright since she is a tough girl.

But he still can't help but think about her from time to time wondering if she really is alright.

There were rustling that was heard in the bushes making causing Knuckles to automatically snap his eyes open. He got up from off the ground and began looking around. The sound could be heard from the right side of him as began looking around in that area. "Who's there! Come out now!" He called. The sound stopped when he did call. But then heard it moving again, this time away from the area going around the shrine. Knuckles ran to the edge of the shrine and instantly spotted the moving trees. He seemed to already have an idea on who it was since it was trying to go in the back of the shrine. "Alright, Bat-girl. I know that's you down there. Come on out now. Nice try."

Well whoever was moving in there it didn't stopp as he kept going. Knuckles growled. "That's it! I'm coming down!" Knuckles moved back a couples steps before jumping off the shrine right on to whatever was in the trees. "Haha! Gotcha!" He yelled as he grabbed the figure. They both started rolling on each other out into a clearing. Once they were finally out Knuckles pinned the person down. "I got ya, Rou--"

"You have ten seconds to get the hell off of me or I will kill you. Don't you dare think I won't because I will!" Well, that certaintly did not sound like Rouge at all.

Knuckles froze and looked closer as he saw this figure in all black and some stripes of red and clear red eyes. "_Shadow!?_"

Shadow didn't say anything and pushed him off. He got up and dusted himself off.

Knuckles glared at the black hedgehog confused and somewhat angered. "What are you doing here?" he asked him, wanting an answer.

Shadow placed one of his hands on his hips. "You stay out of this, Echidna! This is between me and...whatever just attacked me and Rouge."

After hearing this Knuckles quickly stood up. "You were attacked!? When?"

"I told you to stay out of this! Go and hide!" He said and started walking away into the forest.

"Where do you think your going, hedgehog! Apparently since your here I have no choice but to help you. This _is_ my island! And there is no way I'm going to hide from a fight!"

"Stubborn fool." He kept walking. That was his way of saying 'Fine'. Knuckles quickly ran up to catch with him. Something clicked in his head as remembered what Shadow just had said to him before.

"Hey, you said you and Rouge were attacked. Where's Rouge?"

"...they've taken her. We've gotten attacked out of nowhere and we started fighting for sometime, but something happened to Rouge. Her left leg gave out on her and they took advantage." He replied.

Knuckles frowned. Great, now look what he's done. "How did you guys get here?"

"I ended up tooken myself trying to save her, but I escaped when I woke back up and ended falling in this forest. When I found the shrine I realized where I was. Obviously whoever is after us is after you as well..."

"What?! Why?!"

"You think I know that!?"

Knuckles was confused. What would a couple of villians want with him, Shadow and Rouge?

"They have the others..." Shadow said while moving a couple of vines and branches out of his way.

"Others? You mean Sonic, Tails, Amy--"

"Yes them!"

"How do you know?" Knuckles asked.

"If I didn't know, I wouldn't be saying it now would I!?" Shadow shot, tired of all these freaken questions he keeps asking him.

Knuckles silently growled at him. He seriously hated it when Shadow made it look stupid. He was just curious. "So it's just you and me then. Well don't worry! I'll do whatever it takes to get them all back!" He yelled determinedly.

While Shadow rolled his eyes and Knuckles stuck in his determination, they failed to notice a huge green laser that shot Knuckles in the back. With a loud grunt he fell to the ground. Shadow quickly turned around and saw him fall. He looked back and saw three dark red-eyed creatures coming to Knuckles way. "Aww no you don't!" Shadow yelled as he ran forward towards the first creature that was closest to Knuckles. He quickly jumped up and side kicked him in the face causing the black creature to fall back to the ground.

The other two came in and spread out to try and attack him from differant angles. The first one shot a green laser at him but Shadow was quick to dodge. The other then took that time to come in while he's dodging so he charge at him throwing out a punch that was aiming to his face. Shadow quickly turned his head and then his body to the attacker. He quickly blocked his attack by grabbing his arm which felt really hard and threw him over to the other guy. They yelled as he was slammed into the other creature and fell to the ground.

Shadow quickly turned back to Knuckles who was being picked up by the same person who got kicked. "Hey!" He yelled as he started running towards him. The red-eyed figured look up at the hedgehog. As he was running he saw the black figure slowly pick up Knuckles fully. He about about to attack when he was instantly held back by three more red-eyed creatures that randomly popped out of nowhere. He started struggling like crazy to get out of there grasp. If only he had his chaos emerald with him, he probably would have saved everyone by now. But without it he can't do much.

"Targets captured." One of them said, meaning that they succeed in capturing Sonic and all of his crew. Shadow felt something bash him upside the head causing him to fall to the ground. He didn't pass out though.

"This one's tough." He heard one of them say.

"Shoot him." He heard another say.

Shadow got rolled over to the front so that his face was facing those creatures with angry red-eyes. He saw one of the point a shooter straight at face, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Okay, ending it here. **

**Don't worry! Shadow is not dead! He's knocked out. Though if that laser was pointed to someone not that tough like Tails, he'd be dead. For those of you who really like Shadow and thought that he went down a little but to easily I'm sorry. I'm not good with those kinds of things. Actually, I'm sorry if any of these characters went down quickly. I know you guys have a favorite character and I know your going to be mad at me about how they went down _too_ quickly. I'M SORRY!!! I DIDN'T KNOW HOW ELSE TO PUT THEM DOWN!**

**Eh, this chapter was kinda...boring don't you think people? I mean. All this was showing was them getting captured. And wtf is with those red-eyed creeps, ne? You'll find out about them in the next chapter. They were hired by a certain someone you all should know who...**

**HAHAHA! I'm also sorry for the constant unterupptions they kept having in this chapter. I kinda did that on purprose just to be funny.**

**I also feel kinda sorry for Amy. Jeez, it turned out to be those stupid creatures again! Though I'm sure you all OBVIOUSLY knew that since the real Sonic was already taken. Heh, I guess those creatures can't drink soda, lol.**

**Also, Rouge, Cream, and Sonic. I'm sorry I didn't show how they got kidnapped.**

**For the next chapter, everyone, it's going to be pretty short because it's more of an explaination chapter. So by the third chapter, they are going to be lost in the world of TELEVISION!!!**

**Oh, and lastly...this story is a Romantic/Comedy/Action, Adventure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back. Yay? **

**I should also be done with my other story pretty soon.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 - Television Madness!

Amy slowly blinked her eyes open. Her poor head, it was throbbing like crazy! She slowly sat up and began rubbing at the spot. "Ow...oh...what happened? W-Where am I?" she told herself as she now began to look around the place. To her utter surprise she wasn't the only one who was in here. Everyone she knew was here! Vector, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge! Sonic!!

"Sonic!!" she yelled as she ran over to the unconscious hedgehog. She began shaking him. "Sonic! Sonic, wake up! Sonic!"

Sonic's eyes immediately snapped open from all the shaking. "Ah..ah! Amy! Hey, hey! Cut that out will ya?"

Amy smiled in relief. "Sonnikku! Your alive!!" She gave him an extremely tight hug.

"Ack! Amy...suffocating..!" Sonic choked.

Amy froze and let go. "Sorry..."

Sonic breathed for a few moments and began, "What are you doing here anyways, Ames? You know I don't like being waken up so early in the morning." he told her.

Amy glared at him in confusion. "Sonic? Are you even aware of what's going on right now!?"

Now it was Sonic's turn to stare in confusion. "Huh? What do you mea--" he stopped when he accidently kicked someone which caused him to make a small grunt. Sonic stared at him. "Oh, sorry, Shadow. Now Amy, what were you...SHADOW!?"

Shadow popped one of his eyes open at Sonic. "F-Faker?"

"Shadow, what are you doing--"

"Hey, what the..!! What's going on here! Where the hell am I!?" Knuckles yelled from across the room.

"Knuckles!?" This time Sonic took the time to look at this room. There was nothing but cold metal all around the room. There was also a camera and a TV box hanging. Obviously someone is watching them right now.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know." Amy answered. "And I'm scared!" She held onto Sonic again for comfort.

"Ugh...unn...S-Sonic?" Tails muttered.

Sonic quickly glared at him with worry. "Tails! You alright!?"

Tails didn't answer that question, but went on to a different one. "W-Where are we?" He asked.

"I don't know."

Rouge snapped her eyes open and quickly sat up. "You assholes! I'll get you for--eh? Were are we?"

Knuckles turned to her. "Rouge??" Knuckles then remembered all the things Shadow told him on the island. "Rouge!" he got up and quickly ran to her side. "Hey, you alright?"

Rouge glared at him. "Knucklehead? Did those creatures get you too?"

Knuckles sat next to her and nodded. "Yeah, they did." Knuckles turned to look at the others. "Looks like they managed to get all of us." he frowned. Rouge turned to the others and saddened as well.

Vector twitched in his sleep. A second later he shot up from the ground. "Charmy!! Gimme back my apple juice!!" he then froze once he noticed the others glaring at him. "Huh? Sonic? Knuckles? Everyone? What are you all doing in my house?"

"We're not in your house you idiot." Shadow told him. 'We seemed to be stuck inside some kind of..." he trailed off. Something then clicked in his head. "Oh...HELL NOO!! NOT AGAIN!!" He roared. All that yelling woke up Vanilla.

"What, what? What is it Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Please do not tell me that we are trapped inside that blasted vault again! And look, the gangs all here! Who's gonna get us out now!?"

Everyone gasped and Vector froze. "WHAAT!! WE'RE STUCK INSIDE TAIL'S VAULT!!"

"No!!" Tails yelled. "That can't be! All my inventions are in there! And look at this place, the design on this wall is different than mines. And I never invented a camera or a television inside my vault either!"

"He's right..." Amy told them while looking around.

"Well then, if we're not stuck inside his vault then where are we?" Knuckles asked.

No one answered.

"Oh...we can be anywhere.." Vanilla frowned.

Upon hearing her voice, Vector quickly turned to her. "Vanilla!! Oh no! They got you too!!" He quickly got up and ran over to her, not even realizing he stepped on one of Charmy's antenna's.

"YEOOOWW!!" Charmy cried as he shot right up into the air and started rubbing his poor antenna. "That hurt! Who did that!?"

"Grr...Charmy, will you please be quiet. I'm trying to sleep here." Espio told him and turned around.

"Espio!!" Vector yelled from across the room. "Get up! We've got ourselves a serious problem here."

Espio opened his eyes again and got up. "What are you...what is everyone doing here?"

"Hey yeah! What's going on!?" Charmy then gasped. "HEY! Is this a sleep over party? I LOVE SLEEP OVERS!! Man, if you guys were to tell me sooner I would have brought my backyardigans pajama's with me--"

"THIS ISN'T A SLEEP OVER!" Vector yelled. "We are trapped inside some kind of metal room."

Espio stared wide-eyed. "Oh no...not Tails's vault!!"

"No, no, no. This is different this time."

"Oh..." he sighed with relief.

Tails sighed. He really was confused. What's going on? What do those creatures want with them? Everyone seems fine and alive, so that means they are planning to do _something_ with them. But what?

His thoughts broke off as he heard soft tears coming from a person behind him. He turned to see Cream softly crying while holding Cheese tightly in her hands. She must have silently woken up and heard all that's happened. She must be scared. "Cream? Hey Cream, it's okay... we'll get out of here!" he reassured her.

Cream gave a soft sniff and looked at Tails. "I-It's not t-that." She told him. She looked down at Cheese and showed more of him to Tails.

Tails gasped. Cheese was really badly hurt, and he too was crying. His face was wet and trickles of dry blood on his head. "C-Chao..." he cried.

"Cheese..." Tails frowned. He wished there was a way to help the poor fellow, but he didn't have a first aid kit. "Cream, I really do wish there was a way we can help him..."

Cream just kept on crying and held on to poor Cheese.

"OH!! OH MY GOODNESS! MY BABY, ARE YOU OKAY!?" Vanilla yelled who just now noticed her and ran over to her.

Vector heard this and instantly looked over to Cream. "GASP! MY BAB--ERR CREAM!!" He too shouted and also ran over to Cream.

Vanilla immediately gave her daughter a huge hug. "Oh Cream! My dear! It will be okay.."

Vector sat on the other side and and held onto Cream's head. "Yeah, don't worry."

Cream looked up at all three of them, noticing there worried expressions. "I'll be okay, it's just Cheese I'm really worried about."

Vanilla looked at Cheese and started wide-eyed at him. "My goodness! Cheese!" she yelled, a bit frightened. She quickly took her dress and began wiping up all the dry blood and tears on his face.

"Aww don't worry, Cream, Cheese will be fine!! I promise!" Vector told her while giving her a thumbs up.

Cream smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Vector."

Vanilla looked at him and gave him a kind smile.

**"Aww, what's this? Am I interrupting something here?" **A very familiar voice called right on the television. Everyone looked up at the TV.

"Eggman!! I should have known you were up to something! What is is this time!?" Sonic yelled.

**"Well Sonic, I'm glad you asked. Now that I have finally got you all in my grasp--"**

_"Thanks to us!" _A robotic voice yelled in the back round.

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. As I was saying--"**

_"Whatever? Hey, you know that you couldn't have done it without us! Speaking of that, where's our money? We did this job for a reason you know..." _The robotic voice yelled. _"YEAH!!"_ Others yelled right after.

Eggman turned to look at them. _"I said you'll get paid once these pests are out of the way! Now leave me alone for a second!!"_ Eggman turned back to the gang who were giving weird glares at him. **"Ignore them, there idiots. As I was saying...Now that I have finally got you all in my grasp, I can now finally get you all out of my hair!"**

"But...you don't have any hair." Charmy told him.

**"Shut up! Now...to finally put my latest invention to work!"**

"Ugh, not another one..." Sonic rolled his eyes.

**"Quiet!! This one will definitely get you all out of my face for awhile! And once I finally get rid of you I can create any invention I want to RULE THE CITY!! HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"**

"What invention!?" Tails yelled.

**"What invention you say? Only the greatest invention ever! Even though it wasn't exactly created by me, I just added some things to it..."**

"To what?"

Eggman grinned. **"Television!!"**

"Television??" Everyone called out simultaneously.

**"Yep, and with this built-in room I've made it will automatically transport you into the world of television!!"**

"Your gonna place us into the world of television!?" Knuckles shouted.

"Oh cool!!" Charmy yelled happily. Everyone ignored him.

"Y-You can't do that! I-I mean...!" Vector yelled.

**"And just what are you gonna do to stop me? HARHARHARHARHARHARHAR!" **

"Grr!! Eggman!! We'll get you for this!!" Shadow yelled.

"**HOHARHOHARHOHARHOHAR!! Looking forward to it...if you CAN even get me. Well, I've had enough of this chit-chat. Ta-ta forever, Sonic! ...and friends..."**

"Wait! No! You can't--" Amy stopped when Eggman turned off the television box. She turned over to Sonic. "Sonic!! I'm scared! I don't wanna be alone!" She yelled as she hugged him tight. Sonic held onto her while looking over at the rest of the crew.

Cream's tears became more worse now and was holding onto Vanilla, Tails, and Vector.

Rouge turned over to Knuckles and gave him an worried expression. He looked at her with the same.

Espio looked at Charmy who...was ASLEEP ALL OF A SUDDEN!? What the hell!? Espio rolled his eyes and held onto him. Idiot!

Shadow looked at Amy and frowned at her.

"Well guys..I guess this is good-bye?" Tails said to them. Everyone all looked at each other for a second.

"No, Tails. We'll figure a way out of this! Don't you worry!" Sonic reassured him, and also the rest. Everyone glared at Sonic and smiled at him.

And before anyone realized, they were transported...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hahahahahaha! Finally! Those imbeciles are finally out of my way!" Eggman yelled happily. Eggman looked up at the big screen TV who was able to see where they are were at now. "Aww damnit!!" he yelled suddenly.

"What is it now, Eggers?" One of the robot asked.

"It transported two of each person together, except Shadow, Espio, and Charmy."

"Now how did that happen?" it asked.

"I don't know! Must be some stupid malfunction. No matter though, at least the machine works and there all inside the television and have no ways of getting out." Eggman sighed in happiness. "Man! This calls for a celebration!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kinda tad bit sad there at the end. Yep, I'm done with this chapter. This chapter was pretty much crap, but don't worry. Things will get better! I promise because in the next chapter... TELEVISION MADNESS!!**

**U-Um... review?**


End file.
